Movie Day
by Great Pikmin Fan
Summary: The twelve kids race to a distant but popular vacation city in time to see a movie that will only premiere at that city until after three weeks. This fan fic is really more of a test than anything.


**Movie Day**

**Chapter 1: Racing**

**Beginning AN:**

This is just a little experiment I wrote up for fun. It is more like a small test for myself of how I will write future fan fics that are neither "parodies" nor _Total Drama_ competitions. If I like how this turns out, expect more fan fics like it (not necessarly "road trip" style fics like this, though, or even _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ fics). If I don't, expect them anyway.

The notes and warnings about this? There's not that much that can't go in the closing AN, but...

- First of all, this isn't really couple/pairing heavy. So don't expect a bunch of romance. Rather, there will be quite a bit of competing going on.

- I'd just like to clairify that while they _start_ taking the same route as they did in the movie (going towards the same desert), but they very soon go a different direction.

- For the sake of keeping this simple, no matter when EENE actually takes place, this story takes place in the present.

- Finally and most importantly, _Big Picture Show_ didn't happen. Not that I have anything against it, but I think the plot would be better off if the cast was back to being at eachother's throats. Slightly related, I'll tell you in advance that Eddy's brother will not make an appearance, not even a cameo. Like said above, the kids take a different path (that _starts_ in the same area) than in the movie.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Eddy! Wake up!" Eyes still closed, Eddy could hear Ed's frantic voice, as well as feeling the big guy shaking him.

"What's the big rush, Ed?" Eddy lazily got up. He would have done something to him right there for interrupting a good dream where he was swimming in oceans of cash, only that he had a suspision on why Ed woke him up. "And how did you get in?"

Ed grined and pointed at a hole shaped like him in the wall. But then his grin turned back into a worried frown as he turned Eddy's head to the calendar. "Look." He said.

June 16th. Eddy's guess was true. "Waking me up bright and early for the movie, eh?" Eddy smiled as he streched around.

"No, we are almost late to the bus!" Ed panicked.

Ed turned Eddy's head over to the clock. It was around eight am, which seems a little early, however this was a bus that was supposed to go quite a long distance. Starting at six. It was specialy designed for getting people over to a tourist city and vacation hot spot known as Orange Sea. The reason why the Eds were worried was because at ten a movie known as _Intollerable Meddlings_ was supposed to premiere in Orange Sea only (until after three weeks have passed but as you can guess that would be too long of a wait), and everyone from the cul-de-sac had gotten tickets to the movie in the theater over there. It was supposed to be some new epic thing adapted from a book, and even though only Edd actually read the book, pretty much everyone was interested in seeing the movie. But of course, they also wanted to go there for the vacation experience itself.

And now, while in two hours everyone has started a great vacation with a seemingly equaly great movie, the two Eds are stuck here with tickets that will soon become useless. Even Edd might have gone.

* * *

"So Ed," Eddy, now outside and walking down the street with Ed, asked with his head down in disappoint. "What do you want to do this vac-" he was cut off by seeing what appeared to be the tour bus slowly being towed away.

Edd drove up to them in what appeared to be an upgrade of that same vehicle of random items from the trio's trip to the candy store during the free sale.**(A)**

"It's already too late to take the regular street." he said, "Just get on and I'll explain everything. We have _plenty_ of time on the way after all."

Eddy got on right behind him, and Ed in the back.

"I'll need a kick start. Ed, will you do the honors?"

Ed kicked away at the ground, then Edd pushed a pedal and the garbage-car began to take off. The three went zooming down the cul-de-sac and into the nearest entrance to the woods.

* * *

A while down, Edd guided the Eds deeper into the woods than where they would usually go.

"So Double D, what's..." Between being two hours late, having a hole in his wall, the bus being towed, getting into an unfamiliar and somewhat scary section of the woods, and seeing Edd pulling him this urgently, Eddy was at a loss of words.

"Not now," Edd responded, "I need to navigate through these trees."

Soon, the Eds began to notice the trees getting smaller and more widley spaced as they ventured deeper. Eventually, they could see a long stretch of yellow sand through the once-thick forest, the only other features visable in the distance being a large rock and something in the sky.

"Okay," Edd started after the vehicle was completely on sand instead of grass, "Here's what occured while you two slept. The bus broke down and it took some time for a tow truck to arrive. Meanwhile, Kevin took Nazz on his bike, and Rolf took the others on a ride in a hot-air balloon. Which is probably that speck in the sky. It took the latter a while to make the balloon, which is why we are just catching up to it."

"Let me guess, part of that 'Urban Rangers' mojo?" Eddy asked. "What about Sarah?"

"She and Jimmy complained about being separated, so Rolf took both of them."

"And the Kanker sisters?"

"I'm not sure. I went out here for some test rides, and on my way back I saw them assembling a cart of some sort."

"Is that them?" Ed pointed behind them. What he was pointing at, they couldn't get a clear picture, as it had a huge trail of dust behind it. Then, however, the people responcible became more visible.

"Kankers!" All three Eds cried.

Their vehicle was roughly shaped like a car, and consisted of a bunch of sticks and poles taped together. The most noticable feature was what looked like a small cannon, and right below it was a wooden cage filled with grapes.

"Hey boys, we left three seats for you." Lee teased as she both moved a joystick and patted one of said empty seats. The cannon was moving with the joystick, aiming for the Eds' cart.

It was then that Edd looked over and saw that one side of this desert led off on a cliff. "Ed, Eddy," He said, "how bad do you want to see _Intollerable Meddlings_?"

"Fire already, before they get any ideas!" May shouted over to her redhead sister.

As grapes were being launched out, Edd sped over to the cliff. "My hypothetical thoughts were right, these are being fired out so rapidly that one grape can destroy this!"

"Double D, what are you doing?" Eddy asked as the trio got closer to the edge.

"A little warning, this feature has not yet been properly tested. Short hand experiments were made, but for the most part this feature is theoretical. You may jump off now if you would like."

The garbage cart zoomed off the cliff. While Eddy and Ed screamed at the long fall below them, Edd stayed relaxed and pushed a button. Suddenly, small wings (like airplane wings, not bird wings) popped out from the sides of the bottom, and the Eds started to glide around with the help of Edd's steering.

Once the initial shock of falling and being saved wore off, the Eds looked around where they were flying in complete awe (Edd too, as he had never been there). It was still a dry wasteland filled with sand and rocks, but the area off the edge was filled with canyons and impossible-in-nature looking rock formations. Cliffs and rock stacks decorated the area, as well as deep pits and steep, huge mountains. This orange and brown landscape stretched out as far as they could see, and quickly the Eds realized that this was only the beginning of what they will have to get through.

They also, of course, realized that they were still timed. Edd drove them up in the air, and back over to the flat part of the desert. The only difference is that he managed to get them much higher than they were using a few physics tricks, and now they were able to fly above the Kankers.

"Follow that balloon!" Eddy excitedly cheered while pointed over to the Urban Ranger's hot-air ballon.

What the Eds didn't plan was that being in the sky didn't stop the Kankers from firing at them. They continued their assult with the cannon aimed into the air.

"Hang on. I can get the three of us out of this. All we need to do is go out far enough and they won't be able to reach us." Edd assured.

Unfortunatley, as Edd steered away, one of the grapes that missed the Eds happened to hit the hot air balloon, making a hole in it. The balloon deflated as the four riding inside were sent spirling down into the desert sand.

* * *

"Move Lee!" Marie pushed her sister out of the way, "Let me try." She aimed the cannon very cafefully-

"Girls!" May said in a worried tone.

"Not now!" Marie responded while trying to push Lee, who wanted to go back, away. Finally getting the position right, she fired. "Okay, now what?"

"We're at war!"

The other two turned around to see an angered Rolf waving a red flag. "You dare break the Urban Ranger Flyer? This means war!"

Marie and Lee were uninpressed. "Doesn't a red flag mean disaster?" The latter asked. Rolf only responded with a growl. Starting to doubt they can take him on, the Kankers took off in their built car, only to crash into the desert's sole giant rock and break their car in the process.

The sisters gulped.

* * *

By this point, the Eds were flying over a forest which seemed to be losley connected with the woods close by the cul-de-sac. Behind the factory the junkyard led to, a large city in the distance came into view.

"Killer grape!" Ed cried out, looking behind.

The grape damaged the left wing, causing the cart to spin around.

"Hold on..." Edd said.

As the other two did as told, Edd gave a sharp turn and guided their contraption around and over to the city. Even after entering, they continued to move around wildly until the other wing hit a part of a building, and also got damaged.

Both wings completely broke off, leaving the Eds going down the city streets without control. After reaching the ground and bouncing off of it, the trio continued driving, only because of the sheer speed the wheels broke off. The cart scraped the street and went into a park, and up a small hill as if it were a ramp. Ed took action by grabbing the other two and jumping off the vehicle. While they managed to safely roll in the park grass, the cart crashed into a river.

"My scooter! My beutiful scooter! The Kankers ruined it _again_!" Edd shouted as he ran over, almost at the point of breaking into tears.

"Hey!" Eddy called, "This river is part of Lemon Brook's brook! And it goes right up to Orange Sea!"

"You researched that?" Edd turned to ask with a smile.

"No, it says so on that sign about El Ghast Park."

Edd wiped off his tears. "But Eddy, it will take too long to get there with a simple raft. And what's to say the rocks won't break it?"

"Hey guys!" It was Ed's voice. The two turned over to him and saw that he was lifting up a manhole.

Edd peered over at the river of sewage. "Now at the rate _this_ is going, and at how it can lead to the Orange Sea water treatmant plant, this might be a faster path!"

"Then let's go!" Eddy jumped in, Ed shortly following.

"But wait!" Edd protested. "I didn't say it was safer!"

It was too late, the manhole was closed.

Edd sighed. Not that they would listen to him anyway.

* * *

**(A While Ago...)**

Rolf manged to break off the grape cannon (as well as the grape crate and controler), and was now using it against the three sisters. Seeking refuge, they had ran back into the woods.

Hinding in some bushes, the Kankers ended up bumping heads into eachother.

May turned over to where she thought Lee was. "What are we going to do?"

"Just pick up the car and turn it into a bigger cage. I'll take care of the rest." She said the last part with a smile.

"But how?"

"Do I have to come up with everything here? Do it yourself!"

* * *

**(Later)**

"Ah ha!" Rolf jumped out of a bush. "You cannot hide forever from the Urban Rangers!"

He then noticed an open cage with three dummies dressed as the Kankers in it, complete with wearing wigs and having facial features drawn on.

"Do you really think that you can fool Rolf with a trap like that?"

The Kankers giggled from behind the bushes, emerged from them, and went into the cage. Lee patted her own decoy. "Oh come on," she pressured, "It's safe. I swear!"

Rolf charged at them. Right before reaching them, the sisters were shot up in the air by vines tied around their ankles. Rolf stood in the cage area and looked up.

"Ah, nice work fellow Urban Rangers." He called out to the air.

Johnny and Jimmy nervously stepped out. "Uh," Jimmy was shaking. "I never made a trap like that."

Johnny shrugged. "Me neither."

Rolf and the two boys turned over to the trio and saw that Lee was holding a switch similar to the cannon controler in the grape-shooter. The red-head pushed it, and two lights started to shine from behind the thick patch of trees. Rolf tried to move, yet his feet were trapped by glue.

Suddenly, a sled with headlights attached to it and wheels on the bottom emerged and ran into Rolf, hitting him as the other two rangers hid for safety. May pulled on the vine keeping her up, and it reeled back in, freeing the sister. The other two vines went, but were cut by overhead tree branches.

Lee forcefully pulled Rolf out of the glue and turned his head to face her. "Listen," she said, "this here is the fastest thing we have. The problem is, there's something wrong with the engine, and we can't get it started, and we have trouble stopping it while it's moving. That means you, and everyone else we find, will be our breaks and starter, got it?"

Marie picked up the other two vine pieces and tied the side of one to Rolf's heel and the other side to the sled. As the other two sisters got on, Lee took the other vine piece and flicked it at thin air as if it were a whip.**(B)**

"Mush!" She ordered.

As Rolf pulled the others and sat down on the sled after enough speed was reached, Sarah, Jimmy, and Jonny stuck their heads out of their quick hiding places in the woods.

"Now what?" Sarah looked around between the other two.

"We gotta warn the Eds about this!" Jimmy cried out.

"Hey Lee," it was Marie's voice from the distance, "shouldn't we get those other three kids?"

"Nah, Rolf got this on a good speed. We're fine."

"Well they're not hunting us, so-" Jonny was cut off by Sarah's outburst.

"Staying here is not an option!"

"But where can we go?" Jonny asked. "There's only forest or desert out here, and the cul-de-sac will get us nowhere! All the buses this time head away from Orange Sea- huh? What's that Plank?" Sarah facepalmed as Jonny started a 'talk' with that board of wood.

After 'listening in' to Plank, Jonny turned over at the others. "Well, Plank says that once you get to El Ghast City, the trip's still long but you can find a freeway that heads right over there!"

"El Ghast City?" Sarah wasn't sure. "That place with the weird arena? And how will we get there?"

Jimmy was following Jonny's (and Plank's) plan. "It sounds less scary than being here." he tried to swat a mosquito, flailing his arms around but missing it. "And we can get there following the creek. That city is supposed to be where Peach Creek's creek and Lemon Brook's brook come really close."

And so, they soon found said creek, and started to walk becide it, following it down.

* * *

"These sewers are... different." Eddy stared at the river of sewage. It actually did look like the sewer at Peach Creek, only that at one portion the place went into a downhill tunnel, where over there the filthy river was especially fast.

The duo saw a metal barrel with an opened lid floating through, heading right to the fast spot. "Cool!" Ed jumped into the sewage and swam over to it, then jumped in and used it as a boat. Eddy, after thinking it over for a few seconds, did the same.

This was a bad idea. Going into the tube in their "boat," the two crashed along the walls several times. They started to outright panic when they noticed the space of air at the top was getting smaller and smaller.

"I am being flushed down a toilet!" Ed cried out.

"I'd never thought I'd die like this..." Eddy ducked in as much as he could in the barrel. This gave Ed an idea.

The bigger of the two shrank in as well and closed the lid in. They were still banging around and some sewage was leaking in, and they could only see black, but at least they wern't drowning in whatever contents were in it.

After about five minutes, the banging stopped and the Eds felt themselfs moving along at a steady pace.

"If the movie is lame," Eddy told Ed, "Then when we get out of here, I'm suing the people who built this."

Ed peaked the lid open just a little. Nothing flowed in, so they wern't completely submerged. He opened it up all the way, and the two looked out at everything. The next part of the sewer had a chomping machine in it, which already didn't make the Eds want to continue on, but what really sealed the deal was the creature that emerged next.

"Alligator!" The two shouted. An enormous (As in larger than usual to the point where it might be a serious mutation) sewer-gator rose and dived strait down at the Eds. Once again deciding to ignore the stink, they went out into the sewage to run away, and climbed up the ladder and out the manhole. After going out, they saw the gator try to reach it's claws out a few times, then after it sank back down and went into the sewers.

After that whole deal, the Eds got a look at where they emerged. They were at a larger area of the city with even taller buildings than the ones before, having several billboards and neon signs (unlit, as this was in the middle of the daytime). The two saw Kevin and Nazz going over on their bikes.

"Yes!" Eddy cried. "We did it! After a bad start, we're now ahead of Kevin! Told ya the sewers was the better option, Double D!" He paused. "Double D?"

Him and Ed looked around for a few seconds before they remembered that Edd was still back at the city's park.

"Oh, right."

Eddy turned around and noticed that they were in some kind of median inside a freeway street. In the center of this median, there was a giant rock sticking out of the grass, which caught Ed's attention. The gentle giant walked over to this mound and shouted into it.

"Hello?"

It echoed, which caught Eddy's curiosity.

Walking to the other side, Eddy found out that the rock was actually a cave entrance.

"Cool!" Ed called. He then started to walk into it.

"Ed! We're supposed to be going over to the Orange Sea's movie theater!"

He turned back to Eddy and started begging. "Aw come on, Eddy! What if there's a cave connected to this over at the movies?"

"Well..."

"And how else will we get out of here? Look!"

Ed pointed around the island's borders. As expected, to two of the sides were busy streets. The other two sides just led to areas of the road in between two walls separating the sides of the freeway. Eddy then noticed that Kevin and Nazz pass them, which angered him, but what angered him more was when they went back over by a restaurant, and parked the bike there.

Eddy could faintly hear Kevin's voice. "Sure Nazz, we have time to stop here and eat lunch."

His face reddened and his fists clenched. Eddy thought, _Oh, Kevin thinks he's so far ahead of time that he could just go back and take a food break?_ He gripped Ed's collar and began walking over in the cave, dragging the big guy.

"Come on, Ed. We got a race to win."

Before going in, Ed thought he heard Edd call for them. He jerked his head over to the source, then looked at Eddy. Eddy didn't seem to notice.

* * *

"Ugh!" Sarah grunted, slapping over at the small group of flies that were around the trio. Due to being in the junkyard, still following the creek, there were now more bugs around than there was in the woods. A while ago, the kids would have wondered how that would even be possible. "How long do we have to go through this?"

Jimmy and Jonny exchanged unsure glances. Both of them shrugged. "We never went out to the creek meetup," the latter admitted, "So I have no clue!"

She growled in responce to this, then said, "Is there anyway we can go faster?"

The two kept their heads down, not responding, until Sarah answered her own question once she came across the Kanker's pirate raft, from the Eds' ill-fated Creek Cruise scam.

She grinned. Not questioning how it ended up here, she said, "_Perfect_."

* * *

**(A while ago...)**

Taking a deep breath in and out, the geeky Ed out of the broken trio finally summed up the courage to peer inside the manhole.

Nothing. With no dry pathways that led anywhere, and knowing that they would be tempted to go down the fast river if it meant arriving faster - if at all - Edd jumped to the most likley conclusion.

They must have went down _there_.

Edd reluctantly climbed into the sewer and took a look at the sewage, and the tunnel it was leading into.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures." He told himself.

Unlike his friends, Edd had no such luck in getting a barrel to ride in. He instead jumped right into the contaminated water, screaming once he felt that the current would pull on him harder than he prepared for. The current then sucked him under the tunnel, forcing him to hold his breath once he got far in enough and the space of air shrunk to nothingness.

Letting out a squeel, Edd panicked and started feeling around above him. He grabbed onto what felt like a hatch and, holding on to it to prevent getting sucked further, he tried twisting the wheel open.

He managed to open it. It opened outwards and was shortly after sucked open further by the force of the sewage. Still holding on, the boy used all his strength to pull himself past the opened hatch and went up.

Surfacing by a narrow passage with a ladder, he acsended it to another manhole. Pushing it open, he found himself in the middle of a street. Edd hopped away from the cars and onto a nearby sidewalk.

Like Ed and Eddy, Edd found himself in an area with even taller buildings and neon signs. A sort of "Downtown Downtown," if you will. Searching around, Edd could see the park he was at not too far away. Kevin and Nazz rode by on the former's bike, seeming to be heading _away_ from the direction of the grand theater, but not before stopping at a restaurant to take a small break.

"Ed? Eddy?" He called out.

At best, all he got was Kevin and Nazz to turn their heads before heading into the restaurant.

* * *

Rolf crossed his arms as he sat on the hard wood of the Kankers' cart. By this point, they were riding through El Ghast Park.

"We're slowing down." Lee said, "Jump off and start runnin' again!" She demanded with a grin and a flick of the vine-whip.

Rolf started to follow her orders, until he saw his fellow Urban Rangers (and Sarah) riding by on the creek in a familiar ship.

"Hey!" Sarah cried, "Look at what we found in the junkyard!"

Lee snarled. "How did you find that? We hid it in the junkyard for a reason, you know! It's ours and ours only!"

"Yeah!" May added looking puzzled at the Ranger's recent find. "Plus, it wouldn't fit in our trailer!"

"Maybe you should think twice than to hide it by the creek!" Jonny called.

Jimmy climbed to the top and held out a wooden sword. He, of all people, let out a war cry. "Urban Rangers! Attack!"

Jonny brought out a chest containing two dead fish, to which he and Sarah grabbed. ("Hey!" Jimmy commented, "My weapon is weaker than yours!") The trio then leaped off the Kanker's raft and ran over towards the sidewalk that the sisters were riding down, making a triumphant leap onto the sled, which was moving at a fast rate due to the slope in El Ghast.

Jimmy swung his sword over to Lee, only to have the Kanker grab it. She chuckled, then swiped it from his hand and attempted to jab at him.

Lee noticed that Sarah and Jonny were hitting Marie and May (respectivly) with their fishes, and once they were backed away enough, Jonny went to untie Rolf. She snarled, the looked over to the brunette sister.

"Marie! Catch!"

Marie caught the sword, and use it to cut Sarah's fish in half, surprising Jimmy. At this point, Sarah decided to drop her fish halfs and just threw punches over towards Marie. This worked well until May noticed that Jonny set his fish on the ground while still trying to untie Rolf ("Wow! These Kankers sure know how to tie strong knots!") She took it, and hit Sarah over the head with it. This actually managed to knock her out.

"Sarah!" Jimmy cried.

He then ran to her and tried to pick her up, struggling greatly. Once he finally got her up, he did a small hop that managed to get him off of the sled.

Setting Sarah down, Jimmy looked over at the sled and saw that the Kankers were tieing a knot around Jonny's ankle with the same vine they used for Rolf. The pale boy began to weep.

"Rolf... Urban Rangers... I have failed you..."

* * *

Ed and Eddy nervously walked through the wide, empty cave. The place seemed to be getting more unfriendly the further they went. Whereas Ed was trembling with fear, Eddy seemed unfazed. He had a strong motivation to keep going, even if this path was a large dead end.

That is, until the two came to a fork in the road. For the first time since entering the cave, Eddy seemed unsure of what to do.

"Split up?" Ed offered.

"No!" Eddy beemed, which then echoed across the cave. Several bats flew from the top, but they were high enough so that they didn't bother the Eds.

Ed gave him a confused look for the outburst. Eddy looked down and blushed.

"I just... don't want to lose another person." He darted his eyes around between the two pathways and finally pointed at the left one.

"I... _think_ this is the way to Orange Sea. Come on, Ed!"

They went down the path, finding the cave to stretch out into a large and open area.

"Where now, Eddy?"

He groaned in responce, but soon noticed something.

"Hear that Ed?"

"Huh?"

Eddy put a hand to his ear.

"It sounds like... flowing water! Maybe we could follow it - or better, if it's a river, ride it - all the way out to Orange Sea!"

Eddy ran off to where he thought he heard the water, with Ed following excitedly, and sure enough there was a flowing river through the cave. Even better, Eddy and Ed could make out a faint orange glow coming from the end. Eddy cheered.

"Come on, Ed! I think I see a way out of here and onto someplace! Use your strength to take a rock out of the ground or something and make us a boat!"

"I don't know Eddy. What if that orange light isn't outside light, but an alien spacecraft! Or the core of the Earth!"

Eddy glared at him. "Tick tock Ed, we might miss the movie if we keep _guessing_ about stuff instead of _facing_ it."

At this, Ed put on a serious face and started wandering the caves for something to ride. He finally came across a large enough rock that could support them, with a surface flat enough for comfort.

"Will it float?" The larger Ed asked.

"Beats me. Let's try it!"

With a huge grin on his face, Ed lifted up the slab of rock and through it into the river, flat side up. It somehow managed to float down the stream, even after Ed and Eddy hopped on.

"Yes! This is what I'm talking about!" Eddy cheered. "The speed of the sewers, but without the danger!"

But Eddy spoke too soon. As the various rocks and stalagtights flew past them in the water, they neared the orange light at the end. Before, the rock floated towards a large underground lake, dammed by a stone wall over the source of the orange light near the end. The small makeshift boat Ed and Eddy were on crashed against this wall, causing it to crack. Their mode of transportation leaned over towards the edge, letting them peek into a drop that lied past the dam, and down into where the orange light was coming from.

Far down this drop lied another, slower moving river of magma. Both of the Eds got nervous and backed up as far as they could without falling into the massive pool.

It was then that the rock wall keeping them in the cool cave lake cracked again, this time much louder and left bigger marks.

"Ed!" Eddy yelled, "You- me- we- any of us- I don't know! We need to come up with a plan, fast!" He looked back and forth, between the magma and the unstable rock wall. "This is _far_ worse than the sewers!"

He started shivering, and began to hyperventalate. "I really wish we didn't forget Double D back in the sewers. If he was here, he would prevent us from going down this stupid river in the first place." He jerked his head up at a dark realization. "Or we could have dragged him into this. Like we always do. Except this time, our lives are on the line! Oh man, oh man, oh man-"

"Swim?" Ed offered.

Eddy quickly regained himself, donning a more annoyed expression.

"Oh yeah, and when the wall breaks and the water rushes down there, do you really think we can outswim the pull or whatever?"

Ed put his hand on his chin and thought. "Wait... you mean the water will fall on the lava?"

"Yeah. And so will us if we don't do something!"

"Wait a minute! If the water falls on the lava, won't it make steam?"

"So?"

"And steam rises, like in those gysers or from bombs?"

"What's your point?"

"We could ride the steam up, just like in the movies!"

Eddy peeked his head down to the tunnel and looked up. Ed looked too, while the dam got more unstable by the second. Directly above the orange light of the molten rock, there was a white light of day.

Eddy sighed. "Well, it's worth trying."

The wall broke, sending the rock-boat down, gallons of water rushing with it, and the two Eds scrambing over to the other end of the vertical drop and clinging onto a wall on the opposite end of it. The water continued to rush past them, completely wetting their backs and the spray from it wetting just about everything else.

Ed looked down and took off his jacket. "I think the steam's about to come up. Eddy, grab onto my feet!"

Eddy did so, and not long after strong gusts from the rising heated water below opened up Ed's jacket like a parachute. The two rocketed high up the drop and eventually out of the cave system, steam following shortly after. (It turned out, Ed was right. In fact, this part of the cave _was_ a gyser in a way.)

* * *

The Eds were now flying high above in their new parachute. Facing them was the city they just came out of, which Eddy stared at. The shorter one climbed up to the top of the larger one's head for a better view.

"Isn't it beutiful, Ed? Just think of all the suckers living in all of those appartments. Why if we lived there, we could make it big!"

Ed grinned. "You seem a lot happier, Eddy! You know what they say, sunshine can brighten up anyone's day!"

Eddy ignored the cheesy comment, instead he tried to move himself around Ed's head to get a full look of where they were at.

The wind was strong enough to push them away from the city. (But in the direction they wanted to go in, not towards Peach Creek.) Ed was still facing the massive city, with all its unlit neon signs and towering skyscrapers. In the far distance was the woods, and farther than that they could make out the canyons that they flew over in Edd's now busted vehicle.

"If Edd thought _those_ were impressive," Eddy said to himself, "He should see what we're seeing."

The schemer continued his look. To Ed's left was another boring forest. Behind him, past a desert, lay a set of two mountains close by eachother; one a pale gray with a blueish tint and having a large area covered in snow, the other, slightly farther one with a more dark rock and smoke coming from it. The area around these mountains was cloudy, with the lighter's clouds appearing to simply be foggy. The clouds of the second one was darker as well as the rock, with some streaks of lightning visible.

Eddy shivered at the thought of having to climb those mountains. But his eye was caught by what was to Ed's right; a beach. He pointed to it and cheered.

"This way, Ed! I think that's Orange Sea! We'll see the movie in no time!" He checked his watch. "In fact, we'll be two and a half hours early!"

Ed began rapidly moving his feet in circles, somehow guiding the parachute-jacket over towards the beach.

* * *

Jimmy, who had been dragging the still unconscious Sarah by the arms, finally reached the restaurant within the city.

_Oh goody! I could really use something to eat!_ He thought.

He entered, and immediatley noticed Kevin and Nazz.

"You two!" He cried to them, "I need your help!"

"Fluffy?" Kevin asked.

"Jimmy? What's the problem? And why is Sarah lying down outside!"

"It's the Kanker sisters! Sarah and I need your help!"

They exchanged glances.

"Alright, alright, slow down. I _think_ we can tower everyone on my bike after Sarah wakes up-"

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE ARE THOSE WITCHES? JIMMY? JIMMY, DID THEY TAKE YOU TOO?"

"Okay. Now we need to catch up with them. Where would they go?"

"Well..." Jimmy said, "Jonny said that there's a freeway that goes all the way to Orange Sea!"

* * *

"Thank you!" Edd said to the cap driver, handing him the money.

Eyes widing as the taxi drove off, he fumbled around his pocket only to find a few cents left.

"Drat! That trip to the edge of the city used up almost all of what I had!"

He turned behind him and saw that the street he was on had an exit leading to a long highway stretching over a set of suburbs, with the sands of a beach far in the distance.

"Well... I think I might be stranded in this city." He said to himself. Edd then turned his attention over at a noise he heard.

"Mush!" Lee commanded, with her and her siblings being pulled on a large sled with wheels and headlights. What was pulling them in question was the running feet of Rolf and Jonny. The five went off into this freeway, and following them was Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz, and Kevin, all of them towered on his bike. (In that order from top to bottom.)

"Hang on Rolf! We're comming!" He said.

Edd stood there, puzzled.

"Well."

A truck with large pipes tied to its back drove on the road that Edd was standing by, pausing at the red light and siginalling that it will turn to the freeway that he witnessed nearly all of the cul-de-sac residents go down. The smart one looked into the window.

_He's distracted._ He thought. _The driver is too busy eating that burger - and disgustingly, I might add - to notice if I was to just..._

He ran up behind the truck and jumped inside one of the pipes. Afterwhich he started crawling deep into the pipe to try to avoid falling out. _I'm sure this is illegal,_ he thought, _But if it means possibly saving some of these kids from endangerment by the Kankers, I need to do what I need to do._

The crawling turned out to be a wise decision, as once the truck started moving, the Ed slid back until he moved his hands and feet to stop himself.

"Curses! I hope no one sees me doing this!"

* * *

On the highway itself, the sled was accellerating down because the road was actually sloped.

"Alright!" Lee cheered, "We're about a third of the way there!"

The team of Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz, and Kevin caught up to them.

"Give us back our leader, jerks!" Jimmy shouted from the top.

The red haired 'leader' of the Kankers grinned. "Why should we?"

"Yeah!" Marie added. "What are you gonna do?"

Kevin saw a small bump in the road and used it to ramp his bike on top of the Kankers' sled. His crew got off, and he himself flashed a thumbs-up to the still captive Rolf and Jonny, who returned his sign.

"Alright. Four against three. Soon gonna be six against three. Just like with dork dork and dorky."

Lee's grin got wider. "Really? You think we'll let ourselfs lose like the Eds? Bring it on!"

The fight only lasted for a few hits. Sarah and Kevin barley ran away from the conflict just to see Jimmy and Nazz getting their ankles tied by the vine, with little to no improvement on saving Rolf or Jonny.

"Jimmy!" Sarah cried.

Very shortly after, this was followed by Kevin crying "Nazz!"

Both of them sighing, they decided to walk down the exit and headed towards the beach.

May looked ahead down the road, and then back at Lee. "This looks long. Should we use our first booster?"

"Nah." The redhead answered. "Those things should be used for uphill traveling only." She looked at the last two kids not within their grasp and said, "Come on. Let's go. Mush, kids!"

They took off, causing many of the cars and trucks to swerve off and stop themselves. Among them was a certain pipe truck, coming to a complete halt and being shot foreward. Edd flew out of the pipe, and landing square on the Kanker's mobile. All of the sisters and their captives looked over at the new arrival.

Marie smirked. "Well, _this_ is interesting..."

* * *

"Alright, we're almost there Ed!" Eddy cheered, the two now being considerably lower, "Can you imagine it? Swimming pools the size of oceans! Fine candy that should be expensive being sold for almost nothing! _That big, __**huge**__ movie screen we're all racing to see the big premiere on!_ And we're almost there! I can't wait."

Ed, however, was looking down. "Is that Double D? And is he in danger?"

Eddy's smile fell. "What do you mean, Lumpy?"

Ed pointed down. Eddy focused his vision and barley made out Edd becoming the newest face to the Kankers' pull team.

"Oh... uh... okay. Look," Eddy said, trying not to panic, "The Kankers are probably going to stop once they get to the theater. We're pretty close to the theater, so all we need to do is meet them personally and give them a piece of our mind! What do you say, Ed? Brilliant idea?"

Ed nodded.

A few minitues later, Ed finally landed and put his jacket back on. It was not long after that him and his short partner had heard the voices of the last two people they would want to hear: (Outside of the Kanker sisters.)

"Ed!"

"Sarah?" The large one answered.

"Sarah!" Eddy repeated.

"Eddy?"

It was then that Kevin joined this. "Dorky?"

Eddy responded with a short shout. "Kevin!"

"Kevin?" Ed repeated.

"Dork? Where's Double Dork?"

Eddy scowled. "Captured by the Kanker sisters."

Sarah smirked. "Really? Well, so are our friends. So I think you would _want_ to help us take down the Kankers."

Eddy groaned, and thought about for a while.

"Okay okay fine, I'll let you join me and Ed. We'll battle the Kankers just before the theater, and get everyone back!"

"Once we get to Orange Sea." Sarah said.

"What are you talking about? Can't you see the ocean? Can't you tell that this place is _the_ famous beach? We're _in_ Orange Sea! Now all we have to do is get to the theater!"

Eddy darted off, before hitting a sign... reading "Welcome to Gravel Bay." Eddy was starting to get impatient.

"Gravel Bay? Wait, we're not at Orange Sea yet?"

"You four have a long way to go."

All of them turned at the voice. They saw two girls, both dressed in casual shirt and jeans. Notably, they seemed to be identical twins; the only difference being that one had blonde hair and dressed in yellow, and the other had blue hair and dressed in blue.

The one in blue, who had said that previous statement, continued. "My name is Lapis, and this is my twin Saffron. Need some assistance?"

"Yeah." Eddy said. "We're from Peach Creek Estate's Cul-de-sac, and we're trying to get to a vacation hot spot known as Orange Sea."

Saffron began to spoke. She seemed to have a slightly lower pitched voice. "Oh. Well, if you came from that Cul-de-sac, and are trying to get to Orange Sea... if my knowledge of this countie's geography are accurate, you about one third of the way there."

"ONE THIRD?" Eddy yelled.

If Edd was there, we would make some kind of speech about how the jorney would be longer than they thought or how there were many, much more difficult obstacles to get through. But he wasn't here.

And that was part of the reason why Eddy wasn't doing all too well.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**A:** That episode, by the way, was _Don't Rain on My Ed_.

**B:** I'm unoriginal. When I was writting this, I was in the middle of concluding the Yukon chapter in _Total Drama World Tour Rewrite_, which features similar elements. But yeah, I just didn't really like writting that Rolf vs. Kanker thing all too much.

* * *

**Closing AN:**

Yes, there will be OCs in this. I thought it would make for a nice surprise if I didn't have them in the first chapter until the very end.

The movie the kids want to see is not based off of any actual, existing work. If there is something with the same name, it is only a coincidence. It is instead based on one of my game ideas that I have yet to share. No, said game idea does not go by the same title as the movie.

Believe it or not, the hardest part of writting this was to find a reasonable excuse as to _why_ the kids race to the movie. (But the fight scenes came pretty close.) And I failed that. Everything after was just for fun and what came to my mind. I'm not sure if such a "tour bus" that heads over to a popular vacation site _that_ far away even exists.

Okay, so this was originaly going to be a one-shot, but I figured seperating it over by the "checkpoints" (Gravel Bay, you'll find out the second one, then the movies) would make it a little easier to write out, as well as read.

I tried to find out what the exact proper termonology for what Edd used in _Don't Rain on My Ed_ but I could only find "vehicle" from the _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ wiki. There weren't even any images of it.

Yes, I am aware of how similar this might be to the movie. (Racing far from the Cul-de-Sac, Kankers kidnaping people.) No, I have not seen the movie yet (I only read about on the _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ wiki), but I do plan on it. But this is sort of why I tried somethings I don't belive the show has done before, like Ed and Eddy strait up teaming up with Kevin and Sarah in order to take down the Kanker sisters, or Edd getting separated from the other two. (The latter of which I think I handled very poorly in this chapter...)

Next up: **Rising.** The kids find themselves with more challenges along the way to the theater. The environments get much more hostile, but they also meet some more new friends along the way. How will the residents of Peach Creek and other places fare in trying to save everybody from the Kankers?


End file.
